Dooms Day For Sarah Conner
by EVIL hobo
Summary: My new Dooms day for sarah conner
1. Chapter 1

Dooms Day For Sarah Conner

Chapter 1: Great Escape

Sarah's POV:

"Sarah! Sarah!" I heard banging on my bed room window. I turned around to look and there she was my best friend Miranda. I knew Miranda ever scence kindergarden she got me out of trouble were ever i went and today i was grounded.

Miranda's POV:

"Sarah hurry up" EGH! if she would stop daydreaming and climb out the window maybe we would get some were. i hope she hurry's up before her step mom shows up.

Sarah finally started to climb out the window. she was half way out when i grabed her arm and pulled her out she landed on the grass hard. she got up and there was a big lump on her head

" Why the hell did you do that" she said while rubbing her head

"So you would hurry up"

I pulled out my durt bike from out of a bush and i started it up

"come on we should keep moving because if your step mom shows up and see's us we'll both be in deep shit." I said. I got on the dirt bike then sarah and we headed to a place called Tech Noir.

Sarah's POV:

Miranda took me to a place called Tech Noir it was dirty inside heh its 2006 and they have a 1980's club. I found a place to sit in the waiting room while Miranda talked to the lady at the desk. Miranda tryed to get us in but they said we were to young we had to be 18 to get in but we were only 15. Miranda walked up to me shakeing her head

"they wont let us in" she said

"if there's a will there's a way" i said to her

"What are you talking about" she looked at me puzzled. I pulled her out side and explained to her

"We can always go throught the back door" I said she looked at me with a mischievous smile and we ran, ran into the back lane.

Miranda's POV:

Sarah just pulled me into the back lane of tech noir when i asked her

"How do you know that there's even a back door"?

" Well Miranda there's always a fire escape" We must of been looking for a good two minute's when we found it a back door I mean, Fire escape. Sarah was trying to open the door but it was no use it was locked. I looked up in disbeleave then i saw an open window.

"Hey Sarah" I whisperd

"Not now not now" She said whlie still trying to open the door

"No now, look an open window we can climb through there to get in"

"But how are we gonna get up there smarty pants" She Teased. I wasn't sure for a minute but then i saw a dumpster and i got an idea

"How about we climb on that dumpster"

"Ya great idea" Sarah gave up on the door. We ran towards the window and we climbed the dumpster into the window sarah went first. then it was my turn i went in back wards so i could close the window behinde me.

"Oh shit turn back Miranda Turn BACK" she screamed but it was too late the window was locked and locked from the out side

"Why whats..wron..g" I looked around in the atmoisphere we where in and it wasn't a pretty sight. a man was in front of sarah holding a AK-47 to her heart.

Sarah's POV:

I was frozen a man was holding a gun to my heart all i was thinking is that im gonna die im gonna die when another guy ran up to me. he pulled out a shotgun from inside his jacket and shot him in the side of the arm. the guy that was holding the gun up to me had fallen to the floor i was shocked if what just happend. All i could do was just stand there looking at the lifeless body on the floor when sunndly it started to move i couldn't beleave it the man just got shot and he was still moving i got knocked out of my trance when the other man yelled "Get out of here now" and thats when we made are great escape.

(End of chapter 1)

This is my new _Dooms Day For Sarah Conner_. Please review and tell me how i can make it better


	2. Chapter 2 Panic Attack

Dooms Day For Sarah Conner

Author's Note: POV means point of view for those stupid people that dont know

0000000000000000

(Chapter 2) Panic Attack:

Sarah's POV:

I was not sure of what just happend, I mean the gun to my heart and now i was riding my dirt bike with miranda down main street trying to get away from these...people. What did they want with us or worse what did they want with me?

I felt miranda rap her arms around my waste as she whisperd "Go faster"

"Why s-" But i got cut off

"Just do it" She replied Calmly. I Turned my head to see what was wrong and i seen him the guy that shot the other guy was right on our tail following us. I went faster and faster untill the guy pulled up beside us opened the door and pulled us in the car with him.

Miranda's POV:

"My name is rhys im here to protect you i'll explan this mess all later" He said, Sarah was griping my arm with fear. At that point i was experenceing something new it was a thing called guilt there was something i had to tell her but this was'nt the time nor place.

000000000000000000

I was going to write more but im just to lazy, i know it needs fixing up but like i said before im lazy


End file.
